


gay straight alliance (waterparks, paramore, twenty one pilots, and fall out boy)

by heartparx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartparx/pseuds/heartparx
Summary: a gay-straight alliance is a club, traditionally in middle school, high school, or college and is used to meet, share, and used activism in order to end queerphobia, transphobia, and homophobia





	1. the beginning of all things (or just high school)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GAY CLUB](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367347) by STOPLIGHTGLOW ON WATTPAD. 



> this is my first work on ao3 so pls forgive me if this is a) shitty and b) confusing :)

It was the first day of high school for the group of friends, and Hayley grouped her friends into some emotion groups. Josh, Tyler, Awsten and herself were scared shitless while their nonchalant friends next door Andy, Joe, and Otto kept telling them to chill. Her other friends, however, were on the opposite side of the spectrum. Zac, Taylor, Patrick, and Pete were quite excited.

The group waltzed into the place like they owned it, despite it being their first year.

Hayley always wondered what it was like to kiss, touch, hell even date a girl. She’d always had the wet dreams of kissing a mystery girl. Who she was, Hayley didn’t know. All she knew is she wanted her. Badly.

Pete held hands with his enbyfriend, smiling softly as he saw Patrick’s small hands mould together with his. They were utterly in love.

Awsten glanced around passively. All he saw were the cute jocks in their skin-tight pants that showed off every curve of their muscular legs and the cheerleaders next door with their barely pitting cheer outfits that show off their boobs and butts.

The group had planned previously to all sign up for the GSA. They walked straight up to the signup board and all signed their names. All twelve of them.

And that’s how this all started.


	2. two years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I didn't expect so many people to find this book!!! ty so much yall :))))  
> also the "she thought" without any context is for the surprise character that comes in later ;)

"Gay-Straight Alliance rollcall," a nerdy, blue-haired bi girl yells from the front of the room. "Awsten Knight."  
"Here!"  
"Hayley Williams."  
"Here!"  
"Tyler Joseph."  
"Here."  
And it droned on like that until all the names of club members were yelled. It wasn't until H, as we called her, told the club about various events, one being a March For Our Lives campaign.  
"Raise your hand if you'd like to participate in the group GSA Bake Sale." H yelled out, only receiving the two hands of the outcasts of the group, she thought.  
"Raise your hand if you'd like to participate in the March For Our Lives campaign? H yelled again.  
This time, many more kids raised their hands. 13, counting her.  
The girl smirked at all the kids who stared back at her. I mean, come on. She had the most beautiful blue eyes with the whitest teeth, and longest blonde hair, so who wouldn't wanna admire her.  
But, she noticed one person who wouldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde.  
'Hayley Williams, Class A Lesbian,' she thought to herself 'This shouldn't be hard.'


	3. mama, we all go to hell.

there we were. marching with the kids who didn't have names or faces, but we were somehow connected to them. hayley was the first to make her sign, 2 months before the march. she said she did it so she "wouldn't have to worry about it." her sign showcased her love for everything. her sign had been bombed with stickers of democratic presidents with angel rings, such as obama and lincoln. along with a rainbow with our school name scattered across it, she also included trump and tomi lauhren in devil costumes.

awsten had his sign prepared day of, since "finals are more important, you asswipe." although, it was rushed, it was pretty good. it read out "when I said I would rather die than go to math class, it was a simile." a lot of people complimented his sign, and with that, he felt more confident in where he was and what he was doing. he was no longer shaky or anxious, and he was quite happy about that.

patrick brought his dog, cindy. the small puppy wore a sign on her back, reading "you wouldn't shoot me, so why would you shoot this?" the sign had a picture of a high schooler stock image in front of a locker. the only downside is that patrick kept making pete re-adjust the sign of the small golden retriever, which he extremely disliked.

tyler took the funnier approach to things, creating a sign that said "is there anything better than pussy? yes, not shooting up a school." quite a few people disliked it, but more people liked it, which is all tyler cared about.

joe and andy found an idea online to make a target and write "am I next" on it, much to the creative side of the friend group's dismay.

zac and taylor had the weirdest gimmick of all of the friend group. taylor dressed up in an inflatable dinosaur costume while zac held a sign saying "well since the NRA wants to act prehistoric, I guess we'll have to turn prehistoric."

geoff made a musical sign, nodding to my chemical romance lyrics for otto. the sign readout "they're teaching me to kill, who's teaching me to love? now baby, isn't it crazy? - gun by my chemical romance" quite a few emo kids send him a devil sign, and he sent one back. he was quite content with how this trip was going if he was quite honest.

\--

it was the Monday after the march, and I was pleased about how it went. I actually flirted with hayley quite a bit, and she flirted back. it was one of the most blissful moments. i can't seem to stop thinking about her as I look down at the ninth question one this quiz. 

the final bell rang, and Mrs. Carter collected all our quizzes, finished or not, as kids scrambled out of the doorway. i spot a familiar redhead standing at my locker.

"Hey babes," I say as hayley smirks "wanna come to my place?"

"and do what?" 

"whatever you want."

"yes." hayley mischievously smiled.

 

 


End file.
